A trend towards convergence between computing and communication technologies has given consumers to select from a number of devices to perform voice, video and/or data communications (e.g., cell phones, laptop and desktop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Television sets, Text messaging devices, and so on). Typically a consumer's selective use of these devices is based on need, availability, and convenience. When a consumer desires to transition from a device actively engaged in a communication session to another device (e.g., cell phone to cordless phone), said consumer must terminate the communication session and re-engage it with the new device. This process can be slow, cumbersome and undesirable.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for adaptive contextual communications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.